Get Away
by Dacia3
Summary: My second fanfic. Lizzie gets an idea, and wants to "RUN" with it.
1. Default Chapter

Hey my second fanfic. Hope you like! -Dacia  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I wonder what it would be like." Lizzie started to say to her best friends Gordo and Miranda as she tapped her pencil on her desk thoughtfully. "To just run away.."  
  
"You mean like a vacation?" Gordo asked nonchalantly.  
  
"No I mean like to really run away. Just take like some money and a bag and take off.." Lizzie continued.  
  
"That would be interesting." Gordo said with no enthusiasm whatsoever.  
  
"Why did you suddenly start talking about this? Ever since Rome you have been acting kind of strange?" Miranda said as she dropped her magazine and stared at Lizzie with an expression of worry.  
  
They were in Lizzie's room. It was the middle of July right after the excursion to Rome. Gordo and Lizzie had still not broken the news to Miranda about the balcony incident.  
  
"Gordo, I don't mean to be rude but how much money do you have in your bank account?" Lizzie asked smiling mischievously.  
  
Gordo dropped what he was doing and gave Lizzie a funny look.  
  
"About four thousand, saved up since I was five. Why?"  
  
Lizzie ignored his inquiry and turned to Miranda.  
  
"What about you Miranda?"  
  
"About three thousand five hundred?"  
  
"I'm going to Rome. You guys have the money. Want to come?"  
  
Ok if you haven't read my stories before, here is the thing: I don't write long chapters but I update like 2-3 times a day. R/R so far! I love reviews so much!  
  
Oh and I take criticism, so if there is anything you don't like or if you have any ideas u know what to do! -Dacia 


	2. Run Away

"WHAT!!" Miranda shrieked.  
  
"I want to run away from here.. Just for a while that is.." Lizzie remained calm.  
  
"Sure." Gordo said as he stared at Lizzie straight in the eye.  
  
Miranda started to rant about how much trouble they would get into, how much money it would cost, how this would affect their lives.  
  
"Miranda!!" Lizzie shouted over the lecture. "Are you in or out?!"  
  
Miranda looked from Lizzie to Gordo. She knew they were serious.  
  
"I'm. in."  
  
"It's settled then!! We are going to ROME!!" Lizzie screeched.  
  
~~~~~~~~A Week Later~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gordo do you have the tickets?!" Lizzie asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah, we depart from Justice Airport at three o'clock today." Gordo replied.  
  
"Did you both pack!?" Miranda asked Gordo and Lizzie nervously.  
  
"Yes!" both replied.  
  
How they had managed to do it all in a week was beyond belief to them. They had taken out big amounts of money each week. None of their parents had noticed yet but they would soon, tickets to Rome were not cheap. They still had a couple thousand dollars between the three of them though.  
  
"I am nervous. Let's head to the airport." Lizzie told Miranda and Gordo. They were at the D.B.  
  
"It's one thirty I guess we can go. Lets meet at the gift shop at 1:50!"  
  
Lizzie ran home. Flew was more like it.  
  
"What's the matter honey? You are pale and you look like you have just seen a ghost!" Mrs. McGuire asked as Lizzie flew through the door.  
  
"Nothing Mom. And Mom I love you, bye!" Lizzie choked as she ran upstairs.  
  
"Teens!" Mrs. McGuire sighed as she chopped some green peppers for her soup.  
  
~~~~~In Lizzie's Room~~~~~ "She doesn't suspect anything. She doesn't suspect anything. She doesn't suspect anything!" Lizzie repeated to herself as she grabbed her two backpacks and purse.  
  
Lizzie was really scared. She knew her mom would suspect something when she walked downstairs with all this stuff and she would be late meeting Gordo and Miranda already. She decided to call a cab and take it to the airport. It would kind of be like a get-a-way car. Lizzie smiled at the idea as she called for one.  
  
"Hmmm.. That's weird. Why is there a cab here?" Lizzie heard her mom say.  
  
Lizzie knew it was time.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
And rushed down the stairs.  
  
"Lizzie! What are you doing!"  
  
"Mom I love you!! I will be back in a month!!"  
  
The cabbie had the window open.  
  
"TO THE AIRPORT!" Lizzie yelled as she flung open the door and the cabbie took off leaving a confused Mrs. McGuire in the dust.  
  
~~~~At The Airport~~~~  
  
"Your late." Miranda giggled in a highpitch sing-a-song voice.  
  
"Did you guys have any trouble leaving?" Lizzie panted.  
  
"No. parents were out? Did you have trouble!!??" Miranda screeched.  
  
"They don't know." Gordo stammered.  
  
"Don't worry I don't think my mom knows where we are going. I told her that I'd be back in a month." Lizzie reassured the two.  
  
"Lets get on the plane now. Just in case!" Gordo said as he grabbed his bags swiftly.  
  
The airport was busy. Hundreds of people passed the three teens without a second glance. Lizzie kept turning around nervously. This was the most outrageous thing she had done since Rome!  
  
Finally they were at their gate. The trio quickly showed the clerk their passports and tickets. They were just going to get on the plane when.  
  
"MIRANDA!! GORDO!!! LIZZIE!!"  
  
There stood Mrs. McGuire, Mr. Gordon, and Mrs Sanchez.  
  
"Run!!" Lizzie told Miranda and Gordo. They obeyed.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!!" Miranda kept repeating.  
  
"LIZZIE!" Gordo cried. "They will get on here!! They will drag us off here!!"  
  
A dreadful realization crept over Lizzie. She tingled and her head buzzed.  
  
Suddenly a female stewardess came into their cabin and started to tell them standard procedures on the flight and everything. Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda didn't hear a word.  
  
"If we actually made it to Rome it would have been worth it. We would have had an amazing month and then we would of went home to get the biggest grounding of our lives. But it would have been worth it. Now we are just going to get the HUGE grounding and no Rome." Miranda whispered to Lizzie as she shook back and forth nervously.  
  
All they could do was wait for their parents to come on the plane, drag them off, humiliate them beyond belief and then give them the biggest grounding sentence ever...  
  
You read? You like/hate? You review!!  
  
Hehehe please review! Third chapter will be up soon!  
  
Dacia! 


	3. part of chapter three and a note

They trembled and stared at the exit to the compartment, expecting it to burst open and for their parents to come in.  
  
They didn't.  
  
The plane took off without a hitch.  
  
They let out sighs of relief.  
  
"Ok. How did we get out of that?!" giggled the relieved Miranda.  
  
"I have no idea." murmured the stunned Gordo.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie stared at Gordo with a look of awe spread across their faces.  
  
Gordo: WHAT!!  
  
Lizzie: Gordo for once in your life...  
  
Miranda: You didn't have an explanation for a situation.. And you didn't annoy us beyond belief pondering the situation outload.  
  
*Miranda and Lizzie give him a round of applause*  
  
ok here is the thing  
  
I am not having fun writing this anymore so I am sorry but I think I am going to delete this story  
  
If there is a major miracle and I get like ten+ reviews I'll think about continuing I'm seriously not having fun.  
  
Sorry about the people who were enjoying this!  
  
Dacia3 


End file.
